


Promises to Keep

by TheWincestRiots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWincestRiots/pseuds/TheWincestRiots





	Promises to Keep

Dean could not believe what he was hearing.

He stood outside the cracked door in silent shock as he listened to the stream of filth erupting from his baby brother’s mouth. Sam wasn’t expecting him home until Sunday night, but the trail of weirdness he and dad had been following had gone cold, so John had given him bus fare to get back to Sam while he checked out some other leads.

Sam clearly hadn’t heard him come in.

He should turn and walk away right now. He should but… _shit_ , he didn’t want to. At first he thought maybe someone was in there with him, but as he listened closer to the sound of skin on skin underneath the low gasping rumble of Sam’s voice, he recognized it for what it was, he’d heard it many times before, even looked when he really shouldn’t have to see Sam’s hand on his own dick.

Dean listened closer, trying to make out the words that were becoming less and less coherent.

“Yeah, fuck, gonna- gonna fill you up so good. Gonna lick all -ah- my come out of your ass” and okay, _that_ was a surprise (this whole thing was surprise- Dean had no idea Sam would be so vocal. The few times he'd allowed himself to imagine them together Dean was always the one doing the dirty-talking.) “gonna spank your hole, and rim you till you scream.”

Dean keeps thinking _‘should walk away, really should just walk away’_  , but he can’t, he has to keep listening. Dean wondered where his innocent little 15 year old brother had gotten such a dirty mouth.

He palms his hardening cock through his jeans, wanting so badly to just take it out and wrap his hand around it.

“Fuck, love how you ride my cock. You like that Dean?"

For a moment Dean can’t hear anything else, his own name reverberating hollowly through his head. Did he really hear that? Then he hears it again, not from inside his head, but through the crack in the door, followed by a high pitched gasping whine, and he has to look, he has to see. He pushes the door open to see Sam spread out on his bed, white spurts of come shooting over his bare chest and stomach.

Any restraint or hesitance he had vanishes completely as he strides over to Sam, places a hand on each side of him on the bed, bends his head down to lick a wide stripe up Sam’s chest. Sam stares wide eyed and confused.

"Dean?”

“Yeah, Sammy.” It’s so low it’s almost a whisper. He straddles Sam’s hips. Sam just continues to stare at him, confusion turning to panic. Dean presses a calming hand to his chest.

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay Sam.” he soothes, leaning down to kiss the lines off Sam’s forehead. “It’s okay.” he says again as he kisses Sam’s slack mouth.

Dean begins to pull away when Sam doesn’t kiss him back, but Sam’s hand snakes up the back of his neck, keeping him there, claiming his mouth, hot and wet and dirty. He brings both hands up to Sam’s face, breaking off the kiss.

“Dean…”

“Yeah, yeah, Sammy, we’ll talk about it later, little brother. Right now you got some promises to keep.”


End file.
